


Why Are You Walking Away

by AxisMage



Category: Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Again, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And sucking at writing porn, Attempt at smut, Double Penetration, Linebreaks, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Smut, Omega Verse, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Strength Kink, This is just me being very self-indulgent, Threesome - M/M/M, no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxisMage/pseuds/AxisMage
Summary: Dick comes back two years after Wally´s death and him resigning from the team. He comes back with a new mission and objective in mind. That´s what he tells himself, anyway. In truth, since Dick placed the call to the both of them, he knew they weren´t going to do a lot of talking. He´s pretty okay with that.





	Why Are You Walking Away

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand I´m back to trying to write smut. For the umpteenth time. And failing. For the umpteenth time... Except this time it may even be worse XD
> 
> Anyways, Superwing is one of my OTPs and Garthdick is very quickly making its way up on my Dick ship list and I just think Conner and Garth together with Dick are lovely because I think the two of them are quite similar in many ways and this is basically a very self-indulgent fic I wanted to make :3. This whole thing happens somewhere after what we see in the YJ promo of Dick busting out the trafficking facilities, and let´s just pretend the Garth design from Titans is the one he has on YJ (?)

He watched the steam rise from his mug and wondered if they were going to come. He wondered what he would do if they didn´t. He wondered what he would do if they did. He wondered how he had managed to even send the message in the fist place. Calling Conner and asking him to come and bring Garth hadn’t exactly been easy, and he knew he had been risking more than just the mission when doing it, but Dick couldn’t have gone to anyone else.

He hadn’t wanted to go to anyone else.

He took a deep breath, blew the steam the other way and lifted his mug. He took a small sip of his coffee, then another, and then a third one. He did it slowly, hoping the little dynamic would slow down the frantic beating of his heart. He wasn’t sure if he was scared, excited, or both.

His eyes flicked to one side when he heard the very vague and soft sound of the elevator pinging outside. He froze, mug pressed against his lips, and closed his eyes. He tried to follow the loud and tense footsteps as they moved down the hall, then stopped. One set of footsteps. One person coming. He didn’t know whether to feel relieved or heartbroken.

Dick opened his eyes, focused on the door he could see from where he sat at his tiny kitchen table. The doorknob turned after a few seconds, the door pushed open, and Conner stepped inside. Alone. He had sort of known it would be Conner and not Garth the one who´d come.

Dick´s breath hitched as soon as he saw him. His fingers tightened around the mug, his grip nearly turning painful when Conner stayed right under the doorframe, fingers tight around the knob.

“Conner,” Dick greeted after the silence had stretched out for nearly two full minutes.

Conner´s eyes burned into Dick for another two full minutes before he let go of the knob. Even from his chair, Dick could see the shape wasn’t round anymore.

“Nightwing,” Conner replied, then finally decided to step further into the apartment. The door slammed a little harder than necessary behind him, but Dick made no comment about it. Instead, he waited for Conner to cross the living room and enter the kitchen. The closer he got, the more Dick could see how tense Conner was. The closer he got, Dick could also catch more than a whiff of Conner´s scent. Dick didn’t think he was doing it on purpose, which meant Conner was not as calm as he appeared.

Dick waited for more, tried not to inhale too deep. He knew if he did, they wouldn´t be able to talk at all, and as much as he would prefer doing a lot of things instead of talking, he knew this was important. He knew this conversation needed to happen.

“You look great,” he tried.

“You don’t look too good,” Conner deadpanned.

Dick´s eyes darted to the side again, tried to distract himself. No, he wasn’t fine. He hadn’t been for years, and he knew there was only one way he could be okay again. “Is he coming?” he finally asked, deflecting Conner´s words.

“I talked to him. I told him about your request.  I… I can´t tell you what he´ll do, though, because… I don’t know either.”

“Is he as mad as you are?”

Conner raised an eyebrow. “You think I´m mad?” he asked.

Dick tried not to wince. “Aren´t you?”

Conner went silent for a few minutes again. He crossed his arms. Dick almost expected Conner to beat around the bush or turn up his nose, but as he´d proven seconds earlier, that had never been Conner´s style.

“I´m not mad,” he said. “I… I´m just… lost.”

Dick wasn’t exactly surprised with that answer. “Isn´t that worse?”

“No. If I were mad I would push this table aside and punch you across the wall. Anger would make me rash like it did before. Confusion keeps me rooted right where I am.”

Dick sucked in a deep breath, and that turned out to be a mistake. Conner´s scent invaded his nostrils, and he felt a painful twinge deep in his chest, one that tore down almost every wall he´d been trying to put up, the resolve he´d been trying to acquire.

Dick couldn’t do this, didn’t know how to do this, and soon after he thought it, he heard himself speak. “Conner, I don’t know how to do this.”

Conner sighed, then walked around the table and looked down. He stared at Dick´s downturned head, then grabbed the mug, pulled it out of Dick´s hands.

“Look at me,” he said, his words a gentle plea.

Dick didn’t budge.

“Look at me.” Dick still didn’t move. Conner let out a sigh, then hooked his fingers under Dick´s chin and lifted. Dick followed the movement, lips parting, eyes searching Conner´s face rather desperately.

Conner ran his thumb over Dick´s cheekbone, traveled down to his lower lip. They stared at each other in silence for what felt like an eternity. This close, it was impossible to ignore Conner´s scent. One of two scents Dick had known better than his own, one scent that was… familiar, comfortable, safe. Conner smelled safe. He smelled… he smelled like the home Dick had left behind after Wally´s death. The home and one of the scents and bodies he´d been missing the moment he had crawled into an empty bed somewhere across the world.

Dick couldn’t do this.

He was on his feet in a heartbeat, chair clattering to the ground. His hands rose and tangled in Conner´s shirt, fingers quick and urgent. Their lips met as soon as Dick got a grip on the cloth and pulled Conner down for a kiss. Conner tensed, jumped as if he´d been stung, and for one split second Dick thought he was going to pull back. That didn’t stop him, though, and he pressed forward, his grip tightening.

Dick let out a soft, wounded sound. Conner let out a gasp of his own, hands frozen at his side, and Dick took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Their tongues clashed, Dick sucked on Conner´s, dug his teeth into his lower lip and bit down like he used to do. It used to drive Conner crazy, and Dick had never been more relieved than he was right there when Conner let out a gasp… then wrapped his arm around his waist and moaned against his mouth. The kiss intensified even more, and Dick was suddenly pressed against the cabinets, one of Conner´s arms moving up his back to cup the nape of his neck before tilting backwards. Dick moaned, and let Conner hold him, kiss him until they were both out of breath and Dick felt himself trembling.

“I missed you,” he blurted out. His voice was no longer the cool and composed tone he´d managed to summon when first calling Conner. It wasn’t the relaxed and neutral tone he´d been rehearsing and using when Conner first stepped inside the apartment. Dick had thought he wasn’t going to lose it. Dick had thought he´d be strong. Dick had thought he´d be unaffected. Dick had thought he wouldn’t break, but he had been so wrong. Two years since Wally died had still passed. Dick had still left the team without telling the people he should have told the most. Two years in which he hadn’t contacted either of them had still passed. Two years in which he´d been and felt so alone every single night had still gone by.

“Conner,” he whispered, and the name alone held one too many feelings. _I missed you. I wanted you. I needed you. I loved you. I still do, all of those feeling are still here._

“I missed you too,” came Conner´s soft reply as he pulled at Dick´s shirt down to bury his face in his neck. He inhaled, held him tighter. “We missed you, Dick. You were gone too long.”

Dick tried to hold back a sob, tried to control himself, tried to slide his hands under Conner´s shirt, but he couldn’t. Dick actually _ached_ inside. He´d managed to suppress a lot of feelings and thoughts the time he was gone, when he was alone, but ever since he´d punched in Conner´s number, Dick had started cracking.

Conner raised his face so they could kiss again, and kiss him Dick did. Their mouths moved against each other, Conner´s hands digging into his hips, and it was reassuring to know he wasn’t the only one filled with a sudden and urgent need.

“You´re shaking,” Conner mumbled. He moved his hands to Dick´s thighs and lifted Dick onto the counter with a smooth and effortless movement. Dick groaned, felt every single hair on his body raise. Oh, how he´d missed little details like those.

“I missed you,” was all Dick could reply, and he began pushing Conner´s shirt up. _Your scent, your arms around me, the taste of your mouth, the feeling of you inside me…_

Conner pulled back, took his shirt off the rest of the way and settled himself between Dick´s legs, who wasted no time in wrapping arms and legs around him, pulling him tight against his body, running his hands over as much skin as he could reach. The muscles were taut and hard under his fingers, his skin a lovely and warm olive shade.

“You called us here for something important,” Conner said, breath hitching after Dick pressed his lips to his neck, left a trail of kisses all the way down to his collarbone, where he bit down gently. Had he called Conner and Garth there for something important? Had that been more than just an excuse? Dick couldn’t remember. He didn’t want to remember or think anything that wasn’t the man in his arms.

“I don´t know,” he admitted. “I can´t… I can´t remember. Can´t think.” He let out a moan when Conner´s hands grazed his thighs, his hips, moved up his chest. “Conner…”

“I don’t want to talk either, Dick.”

Dick´s last bit of sanity vanished with those words. Dick´s shirt hit the ground next, and he was sure the rest of their clothes were not taken off but ripped apart.

 

* * *

 

 

Dick had almost forgotten what Conner´s fingers felt like. He had dreamed about them, had imagined them inside him during his lonely heats while he used his own fingers to spread himself. He had closed his eyes and tried to imagine it was Conner loosening him up, preparing him for when he, Garth or _both_ decided to slide inside him. The mere thought had been enough to make him tighten before, and as he thought it now, the same happened.

His hips bucked, and he clung to the edges of the counter as he felt himself close around Conner´s fingers. His legs trembled, and he tried to close them, but Conner´s palm on one of his thighs kept him still. Dick opened his eyes without even realizing he´d closed them and looked down. Conner looked back at him from where he´d knelt between his legs, let the tip of Dick´s cock slip out. The two fingers he had inside Dick, however, fought the resistance, the tightness, pushing in harder, deeper, until his knuckles met skin.

Dick cried out, arms nearly giving out when Conner wrapped his lips around his cock again and began sucking. His skin was tingling, he knew he was shaking, squirming, but he couldn´t really stop it. He´d craved Conner´s touch for so long that he couldn’t and didn’t want to do anything but melt.

Conner released him with a soft sound again, pulled his fingers out just to hook his arms under his knees and pull him further down the counter so Dick´s ass hung in the air. He kissed the inside of Dick´s thighs, holding Dick´s legs firmly, and ran his tongue down Dick´s shaft to his balls, sucking each of them into his mouth before going lower and lower until he was probing at Dick´s entrance. “You´re nearly dripping,” he said, voice gone low and rough as he lapped up the slickness that was starting to travel down Dick´s thighs.

Dick opened his mouth to answer and say he would rather have something else dripping out of him, but Conner sticking his tongue inside him took all his breath away. He squirmed, let out a breathless moan as Conner moved his hands up to his ass and spread him open, holding him in the air and moving his tongue along his inner walls. Dick could feel the firmness of Conner´s hands, knew that even if he let go of the edges of the counter Conner could and would hold him easily for as long as he wanted. The knowledge was reassuring, but more than that, it drew an urgent sound out of Dick as he pushed himself against Conner´s tongue. He heard his own moans, felt his own body shiver and jerk, knew the quickened breathing he heard was his own, a grunt filling the air every now and then when Conner pulled back to kiss his thighs or ass before tasting him again.

Dick tried to keep his eyes open, tried to keep his gaze between his legs, where he could see Conner´s dark head bobbing and his closed eyes. It looked like that hadn’t changed either, Conner´s penchant for eating him out until Dick screamed his name. Dick didn’t know if Conner had always been this good or he´d missed this even more than he´d thought. Either way, it wasn´t long until Dick was clawing at the counter, head thrown back and Conner´s name spilling from his lips faster than he could draw breathe.

Conner´s absence as he felt himself reaching orgasm hit him like whiplash, and he jerked his head back up, let out a sound of protest that was soon lost when Conner´s lips met his own with crushing pressure, mouth vibrating with a low growl. Dick wrapped an arm around his neck and slid the other down Conner´s chest, tracing every muscle, every ripple on his abdomen, fingers then wrapping around Conner´s cock. Dick was glad his head wasn’t going to be clouded by his heat this time, only pure need, pure want. He had needed this for so long, and he was going to enjoy this immensely… even if Garth wasn’t there.

He tensed at the thought, fingers going limp, and Conner pulled back right away, blinked at him, trying really hard to focus. “Dick?” he mumbled after a couple of seconds, lifting a hand to cup Dick´s cheek against his palm. All of a sudden, he looked worried, confused.

Dick swallowed hard. “Conner, I…”

“Don´t bother stopping on my account.”

Dick and Conner whipped their heads around. Dick´s eyes widened and Conner let out a chuckle when they saw Garth push away from the farthest wall, uncrossing his arms and letting out a scoff.

“Garth,” Dick breathed, just as Conner let out a scoff of his own and leaned his cheek against the hollow of Dick´s throat. “Have you been there long?”

“Long enough to enjoy the view, yes. The door was kind of open. I assume it was Conner´s doing.”

“And here I thought your anger would keep you from coming,” Conner said.

“Look who is talking to me about anger,” Garth retorted, walking closer to them.

“Conner said he wasn’t mad,” Dick said.

“I suppose he isn’t, but I can be mad enough for the two of us, don’t you think? It´s been a long time, Richard.”

Dick swallowed. Conner hummed, pressed his lips to Dick´s neck and began licking and biting gently, one arm snaking around his waist and hugging him to his side.

Garth watched Conner do it, stopped right in front of them. His eyes flicked down Dick´s naked body first, then Conner´s. He was pulling his shirt over his head and leaning in to kiss Dick one second later.

Garth´s scent filled Dick´s nostrils before they kissed, and Dick moaned against his lips, lifting an arm to wrap around Garth´s neck and pulling him close. While Conner´s kisses and scent reminded Dick of a forest, a night sky full of stars and the warmth of a fire, Garth reminded Dick of a bright summer day, the warmth of the setting sun and the freshness of the sea water. Their kisses tasted totally different, but Dick could only find home in both their scents, their tastes.

Garth pulled back with a moan, staring into Dick´s eyes for only a couple of seconds before he was leaning in again, biting and sucking on Dick´s lower lip as Conner began pressing soft open-mouthed kisses along his neck, his collarbone.

“Off,” Dick managed to say as he moved his hand down Garth´s chest to his pants, the word ending in a hiss as Conner dug his teeth into his skin. He tilted his head so Conner could have more room to work with, tugged at Garth´s waistband.

“You really think we´re just going to let you come back into our lives and have us do what you want?” Garth asked amused, covering Dick´s hand with his own.

Conner locked his lips right over Dick´s pulse and sucked. Dick cried out, tried to keep his eyes open.

“Is this the right moment to say, ‘he wants us to do _him_ ’?” Conner mumbled without lifting his head.

 “I am not sure,” Garth admitted, then pulled back and started pulling down his pants. “But I suppose we will do what Dick wants.”

“Just like always,” Conner said.

Garth let out a chuckle. “Just like always,” he agreed.

 

* * *

 

 

Their hands felt glorious on his body, he really had no other word for it. He´d missed the feeling of their big hands touching him, caressing him, the small thrill of knowing that at the slightest slip of their control, Dick would be covered in finger marks come morning.

Maybe he already was, if the sounds Conner was making and his tight grip on his hips was any indication.

Conner moaned his name, fingertips digging into Dick´s skin as Dick lifted and lowered his hips, fucking himself on Conner´s cock. Dick moved quickly in Conner´s lap, pushing Conner inside him, rising until he was about to slip out before bringing himself down again. Despite Conner preparing him and Dick being lubed up already, he was still tight. Too much time had passed, and the toys Dick had used hadn´t been able to measure up to Conner´s thick head, even thicker shaft. Dick knew moving so fast and hard wasn´t the best idea at that point, he still needed to be stretched out a bit more, but he had no patience. He´d missed this, he´d needed this for years, and right then, Dick needed to feel his body give, needed to feel himself being stretched wide open by Conner. Each thrust of his own hips danced that fine line between pleasure and pain, but when Conner´s arms flexed and suddenly it wasn´t Dick moving his own body, but Conner lifting and lowering him with sheer strength to the rhythm he wanted, that edge of pain completely vanished.

His whole body trembled as Conner brought him down particularly hard, burying himself to the hilt, and hadn´t Dick had Garth´s length in his mouth, he would have been able to make a sound. As it was, Garth´s fingers tightened in his hair and kept him from moving back his head. Dick raised his eyes only to find Garth´s pupils blown, his lips half-parted, and then he was thrusting forward, pushing himself farther into Dick´s mouth, down his throat.

Dick stiffened, eyelids drooping. Garth thrust back a bit, then pushed forward again, picking up the rhythm as he kept going. Having his mouth so full felt as wonderful as it felt having his ass stuffed. Dick loved the feeling of Garth´s curvy shaft on his tongue, forcing his throat open, forcing Dick to breathe past him, knew Garth loved the lightest graze of his teeth on him, the humming of Dick´s throat as he struggled to breathe around him. One of Garth´s hands held his head in place effortlessly, the other held one of Dick´s, steadying him with the rocking of both their bodies as Conner and Garth thrusted, as Dick moved as the two of them willed him to. Dick was trapped between them, held by their hands with no room or chance of struggling, and the mere thought, added to all his other feelings, drew a scream out of Dick, one that made his mouth and hole tighten around the two men.

There were hisses, curses in languages he did not understand, and Conner and Garth´s grips became like steel as they continued to thrust into him, reaching orgasm seconds later. Garth gasped, body going still as he filled Dick´s mouth, come overflowing fast and causing Dick to cough while some dribbled down his chin and Garth pulled back. Conner kept Dick steady as he came inside him, and Dick groaned as he swallowed Garth´s seed, squirming, trying to feel as much of Conner´s as he could. Dick merely allowed himself a satisfied smile as he licked his lips. He could feel Conner´s quickened breathing against his chest, could see how Garth´s rose and feel as they both tried to get their breaths back. Dick could also hear his own heartbeat pounding in his ears, but unlike them…

“You still haven´t come,” Conner murmured.

Dick gave a weak, barely audible laugh. “It´s better this way,” he said. He glanced at Garth, found him still hard, then focused on feeling Conner inside him. He was also hard.

“Yeah,” Dick reiterated while Conner lifted him off his lap and got to his feet from the couch. Garth came from around the couch and took Conner´s place, pulled Dick onto his lap. “Yeah, it´s better this way.”

As Garth slipped a couple of fingers inside them and spread him wider using Conner´s come as extra lube before angling his own cock and sliding into him quick and hard, Dick couldn’t even understand how he´d managed to stay away for so long.

 

* * *

 

 

Dick hadn’t known how they´d made it to the couch from the kitchen, but he was sure they wouldn’t be able to make it to another place besides the couch, and in a way, he was wrong. At some point, they ended up on the floor.

Dick cried out, fingers curling into Garth´s abdomen, his legs squeezing Garth´s as Conner moved his hips, working his way inside him from behind. Garth was rooted deep inside already, and Dick could feel Conner fighting for every inch as their two cocks rubbed together, stretching Dick almost impossibly wide, impossibly deep, making him feel impossibly good. Conner held his hips, Garth held his thighs, and Dick could feel both their gazes on him as Dick tried not to fall on top of Garth as he straddled him. He was shaking from both excitement and maybe something more. He was so full already, had had the two of them come inside him more than once before they´d moved on to the floor, had come messily all over Garth´s chest already. He could feel the slickness sliding down his thighs from where he couldn’t hold it inside him anymore. He knew he already looked like a mess and that they both loved turning him into one, that Dick loved how they made him a mess, knew that the moment Conner worked his way inside completely, Dick would need help staying upright.

Conner laid his forehead against Dick´s back, pressed a kiss to his shoulder before giving the final thrust that wedged him inside Dick completely.

Dick trembled, cried out, and his arms shook. Conner´s hands rose to his chest, holding him against him, and Garth´s replaced Conner´s on his hips.

“Are you okay?” Garth asked, rubbing his hands up and down Dick´s hips.

Dick swallowed hard, stared down at Garth while Conner nibbled at his neck.

“Yes,” he said. “Yes. _Yes._ I´m fine. Just… it´s been a while.”

“We don’t have to do this right now. We can wait until…”

“ _No!_ ” And that came out as a nearly desperate moan. “I want you… I want you two. Like this. Like before. I want you both to fuck me, to come inside me until I can´t take it anymore, to make me feel… at home, again. Garth… Conner…” Dick swallowed again, tried to stop his voice from sounding so hoarse and… needy.

Garth looked over Dick´s shoulder, probably meeting Conner´s gaze, and then he gave a small nod. Dick managed to take in some air before he felt the two of them move in almost perfect sync.

Dick could swear his limbs turned into jelly the second they began moving inside of him, the two cocks inside him making it hard to move and hence stroking every single part of his insides, rubbing against the best of places with the slightest of movements. Dick let his body fall limp, his hips the only thing moving as he matched their pace. He let his head tip back against Conner and closed his eyes, let himself go in their grips, let them move and pace themselves however they wanted. Everything felt too good, almost overwhelming, almost too much, but at the same time just perfect, their strong hands on his body, their thick and long erections inside him, almost tearing him apart and making him enjoy every second of it. Their scents surrounding and enveloping him in a warm cocoon of sheer ecstasy, the sounds that came from their throats making Dick tremble

They fucked him for hours. Dick lost count of how many times they came inside him. Dick couldn’t keep track of anything, but he knew at least hours had passed. Garth´s stamina gave Conner´s a run for his money, and Dick enjoyed every single bit, came all over Garth´s abdomen more than he thought he could. He was enjoying himself far too much, relishing and savoring every moment, every stutter in Garth´s movements as he emptied himself inside Dick, every grunt that indicated Conner climaxing as well. Dick lost himself on the feel of the warmth touching places in his body that until them, Dick had thought unreachable, at least for human alphas. But Garth and Conner weren’t human, and Dick would be lying if he didn’t admit to enjoying all the perks of being the mate of an Atlantean and a Kryptonian.

Dick was drooling, heaving, body flushed a very deep shade of red and fingers curled into Conner´s shoulder and Garth´s hip permanently by the time he noticed Garth´s erratic movements and the stutter in Conner´s thrusts. He barely found strength within his own body to smile.

“Come for me, boys,” he whispered. He would have smirked if he could at the moans those words got him. “One last time. _Come for me._ ”

The feeling of having both of them fill him up one last time, together, at almost exactly the exact moment, was what also drove him over the edge, and he rode his orgasm, rode theirs, and along with his full belly, Dick felt his heart ready to burst too.

 

* * *

 

 

Morning found them finally in bed, or rather, the nest Garth and Conner built with blankets and pillows before carrying Dick to bed and sliding into bed with him. Dick was barely awake to make a weak and pretty much drunken commentary about hating making nests for himself before falling into a deep slumber, one that quickly sucked Garth and Conner under as well.

Then the morning went by, and the next time Dick awoke, it was to Garth´s gentle kisses and Conner running a damp and warm towel between his thighs.

Dick wrapped a lazy arm around Garth´s neck and groaned softly against his mouth before returning the kiss. “Am I that big of a mess?” he asked, voice deep with sleep.

“You look like a beautiful mess,” was all Garth replied with a smile.

Dick snorted, parted his legs when Conner moved the towel farther up his thighs. He let out a soft and happy sigh, kept on kissing Garth until the towel was gone and their little nest-bed dipped under Conner´s weight.

Garth broke the kiss and pulled back a bit. Dick raised his other arm and slid it over Conner´s shoulder, tangling his fingers in his hair and pulling him in for a kiss as well.

“Was I that big of a mess?” he repeated, right before Conner kissed him deeply, but just as gentle.

“You like being a mess,” Conner said. “You like us messing you up.” And there was a hint of that very rare teasing tone Conner could pull off when he wanted to.

Dick hummed in agreement, broke the kiss and tilted his head to the other side, Garth giving him the kiss he wanted right away. Dick turned his head once more and Conner was there to indulge him a bit more. They exchanged kisses for several minutes, up until Garth pulled back and gave him a curious glance.

“A mission is what made you come back to us, isn’t it? A mission brought you back. A mission for the team?”

Conner´s head perked up at that, interested, and Dick found himself pierced by two very blue and intense gazes. He gave them a very small smile. “That´s sort of a long story,” he said.

Conner blinked, then laid his cheek on Dick´s shoulder and threw an arm over his waist. Garth tilted his head, then did the same, and Dick found himself sandwiched between his two mates´ warm bodies and comforting scents.

“We have time,” Conner said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to this point, thank you so, so, so much for reading for giving my weird ideas and my weird and nonpopular ships a chance. As I said, this was a very self-indulgent fic, so if anyone reads it and actually enjoys it... I have nothing more to say other than THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!


End file.
